


HetaOni Spinoff (Hetalia)

by Sun_Spark



Category: HetaOni, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Battle, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Gen, Happy Ending, Horror, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Spark/pseuds/Sun_Spark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who will be first to die? Who will be last to live? But consider this: Is death really death? Is life really life? And is any of what is going on around you even real?</p><p>This is my own version of HetaOni. This is a violent fic with blood, gore, fighting, and character death. It does have a happy ending, though.  So read at your own risk.<br/>Also, despite this work appearing on my Wattpad account (https://www.wattpad.com/user/WordxDancer), this version is different. The version on Wattpad is the original, posted a few years ago, this version has been edited and somewhat redone.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Begin,

Italy ran, barely seeing through his tear blurred eyes, but still he ran. The hall he ran down was dark, everything looked red, as if soaked with blood. Italy kept running, he had no idea where he was going, he just ran. They were all gone, all of them, their blood spilled in a useless battle, a futile battle. And all he could do was run. He still remembered the morning, if indeed it had been morning he couldn't remember how much time had past, they had all come together. That morning he and all the other nations had come to this place, they had been invited by parties unknown, and they had come. That had been their worst mistake....

 

***

 

The beginning,

 

'Come on Doitsu!'

Italy skipped ahead with an ever silent Germany just behind him, Germany shook his head, but when he spoke the faint smile fighting to get on is lips showed.

'Slow down, Italy, there's no need to rush.'

Italy looked back at his best friend and smiled, reaching back he took Germany’s hand and pulled him along. The smile won and Germany’s lips stretched into the faintest of smiles. 

Earlier that morning they had discovered a mysterious envelope mixed in with their regular mail. Inside had been a piece of card stock inscribed with an invitation from parities unknown. This unknown person, or persons, had requested they come to a mansion in the German countryside outside Berlin at noon. With nothing else to do, and a considerable amount of curiosity, they had decided to accept. With plenty of time before noon and beautiful, early fall weather, they had decided to walk to their destination. They were nearly there when Germany's older brother Prussia, trailing along behind them, spoke up.

'Do we even have any idea what we're getting ourselves into, West?'

Germany glanced over his shoulder to consider the elder, a small frown pulling at his lips. The albino nation wasn't usually one to ask what they were getting into. He was more the type to jump in head first and deal with whatever came. But then, Germany mused, maybe World War Two had made the ancient slow down a little, though Germany seriously doubted it. Honestly Germany didn't know what they were getting into and he had no plan. The solider in him hated it. He raised an eyebrow at his brother.

'And why, pretell, do you think I have my side arm?'

Prussia smirked, he knew Germany never went unprepared. The younger had his weapon of choice, a Spreewerk P-38 hand pistol at his side, loaded with two if not three refills in his other pocket. Germany knew that Prussia himself would have a weapon of some kind, Italy, on the other hand, never carried a weapon.

After five hours of walking, they had had finally reached their destination. An old wrought iron fence with flaking black paint towered above their heads at the end of a dusty road. Through the fence they could see the unkempt lawn and shabby trees. Their eyes found and followed the weed ridden drive all the way from the unseen gates up to the mansion set in the center of the grounds atop a hill. The building was run down to say the least. Weeds and vines clung to and hung from it's form, while cobwebs and birds nests littered every nook and cranny of its expanse. The cream colored walls were bleached from the sun and missing sections of paint large enough to be visible even from this distance. the windows were dark with filth, their gray shutters barely clinging to their frames and their window planters overgrown with weeds. The garnet colored roof seemed to be balding with its missing tiles that no doubt lay shattered on the ground three stories below. The place didn't seem particularly inviting, but they had come this far.

Using the driveway as a reference, they decided to follow the fence in the direction of the front gate. As they drew closer they heard voices, instantly putting both Germany and Prussia on a state of alert, though they soon calmed as they got close enough to see the familiar faces belonging to those voices. Canada and America were standing shoulder to shoulder, the difference in clothing and the bear held to one brother's chest was the only way to tell the twins apart from a distance. England and France weren't far away, looking for all the world like they had irritably turned their backs on one another despite the fact that they stood amiably side by side. Other assorted, yet predictable, groups stood scattered around them at varying distances. Russia, identifiable even from a distance by his scarf, stood calmly beside a quiet Belarus; A cheery Spain stood alongside an Italian with crossed arms, Romano; and China stood with Japan, both quiet with hands folded as was their custom.

Upon reaching the clearing around the gate, Prussia walked over to France where Spain joined them, while Italy ran over to his brother and smothered him in a hug. America, upon seeing their arrival, left Canada with their older brothers and walked over to speak with Germany.

'Germany, so you guys got summoned to, huh?'

Germany chose to ignore the joke and answered him.

'It would seem so, any idea who called us?'

'Would I either be here or have a gun at my side if I did?'

Germany nodded, understanding perfectly. All the nations had agreed after the Cold War not to carry weapons unless it was necessary for protection or customs. It was merely a formality as nearly every member of this group could fight off whole groups single handedly while unarmed. The fact that nearly every member of the gathered group was armed just showed how uncertain they were about this unconventional gathering. 

America continued speaking. "Each of us got an invitation in our mail this morning, none of them were signed or traceable, trust me, Japan and I tried."

Germany nodded again and turned to look through the gate at the mansion with a from. Apparently, whoever had brought them here intended to stay anonymous. For now.

Before anything else could be said the massive gate creaked opened. Everyone fell silent and turned to stare at the gaping jaws of metal. When no one came out looks and nods were exchanged before the nations moved through the opening as one body. Walking up the path gave them all an unearthly feeling as the shoulder high reed like grass blew in the wind to either side of them, creating an eerie rustling sound. They kept silent as they moved, unconsciously they moved in a perfect formation to defend themselves and each other should anything happen, an old habit formed from years of war. 

They all stopped at the door, silent. England stepped forward and raised his hand to knock, but just before his hand reached it the door opened. There was no one on the other side. After a moment they walked through the door, one at a time. You could tell they were nervous, America and Germany both had a hand on their guns, Russia had a choke hold on his ever present pipe, and China and Japan both gripped the hilts of the katanas at their hips. The other nations had their hands on whatever weapon they may be carrying, if they had one.

Together they moved cautiously toward the gaping entrance, filing in by twos. As the last nation entered the house the door slammed shut of it's own accord, through the window they saw the front gate sing shut. Germany's heart sped up as adrenaline shot through him, they were now trapped. Americas eyes met his own, they had become good friends in the past years and needed no words to know what they were both thinking: We're trapped, and this is not going to turn out good.

Still America tried at humor, to no avail.

'Well, we walked right into that one didn't we?'

The other nations just looked at him, they were all tense, waiting for something to happen.

'OK, so much for lightening the mood.'

Unwilling to remain motionless targets, America and Germany turned and led the group down a hall, perfectly instep with each other. They knew the other nations were following. They had wandered down hall after hall, up and down stairs, the entire place had candles and sunlight filtering through the windows, but still the place seemed dark to them. The red carpets reminded them of blood, even the white walls seemed dark to them. At some point they had even tried the door again, it had not opened, nor would any of the windows. They had found no one in the house, which seemed to go on forever, finally Germany and America stopped in the middle of a hallway, everyone else stopped with them, they looked at each other.

'Well this is pointless, we've searched the entire bloody house and there's no one here but us.'

Germany looked at America leaning against the wall, he was right, they were alone.

'So what should we do then, we already know we can't get out of here.'

Spain was the one who mumbled the answer.

'We could always break a window.'

Germany looked at him but it was England who answered.

'Indeed we could, and then what, hmm? Am I the only one who noticed that the fence has electric wire running through it and that the gate, which is also electrified, is shut?'

America answered England.

'No you're not, but getting outside would be a start, and besides our fighting won't get us out of here.'

He looked pointedly at France and England when he said this, for both were dangerously on edge. America turned back to Germany,

'Any ideas, Germa-?'

A sound that ripped through each nation and settled in their bones leaving fear twisting in their guts reverberated through the air, effectively cutting off America's words.


	2. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LALALALALALALALALA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains the first death. You have been warned.

The sound that cut off America was most similar to a growl, like that of a dog, but this was no dog. The growl was long and low, they wouldn't have heard it if not for the silence that had fallen over them. Everything suddenly seemed darker than before, as if a cloud had passed in front of the sun. Looking behind them they saw two red eyes glowing in the shadows. Germany grabbed Italy’s arm and pulled the other behind him, his other hand moving to his gun, America, and the others had also placed hands on their weapons.

The light seemed to fade as the creature stepped forward, it's body seemed to be engulfed in shadows, absorbing the light, it was large and white, it's body seemed like that of an ape's, it stood on two short legs with it's arms hanging down to the ground. It's head was huge, two rounded off points at the top, it's eyes seemed too small for it, and its mouth was the picture of a horrible smile filled with razor sharp teeth. The creature growled again and stepped towards them, it raised a hand like limb and flexed the claws there, this creature was not friendly.

That was all the nations needed to know, they turned and ran, Germany and America pulling out their guns as they ran. They reached the huge library and shut the door, blocking it with several pieces of furniture. They all backed into the center of the room and tried to catch their breath, Romano was the first to speak, standing next to his brother and Spain, gasping for breath he asked,

'What was that thing?!'

Germany, who was use to running several miles at a time, had already caught his breath and answered Romano's question.

'I have no idea. England, you're always going on about magic, do you know?'

England looked up at Germany.

'No idea.'

They had all caught their breath now, and it took them all of five seconds after this to realize that there were half oval shaped holes in the walls above the thirty-foot-tall bookshelves, one above each one, about fifty of them all around the room. It took the creature all of two seconds to realize this and another two to climb the walls to them. All the nations looked up and saw at once the seven or eight-foot-tall creature in one of them, staring down at them. All too late they realized they were trapped with nowhere to run or hide.

America and Germany drew their guns, China and Japan their Katanas, Russia his pipe, and Belarus her knives. Italy noticed that Prussia had found a sword somewhere and Spain had an axe, while Romano also had a gun along with France and England, Canada drew a thin foot long knife from his jacket. Italy, however, never carried a weapon and was defenseless.

The creature leaped down at the with a roar, Germany and America fired in unison, their bullets seemed to bounce off the creatures broad chest,The others didn't have time to fire as they scattered when the creature landed in their midst. Both China and Japan lunged forward to strike with their swords, barely scratching the beast. The creature seemed to consider something for a moment before it turned and lunged at Canada.

There was little the other nations could do as the creatures claws cut into Canada, Canada screamed and buried the foot long blade into the creature's side. The creature roared in pain but it had done its job. The creature leaped back onto the bookshelf and climbed it to the hole in the wall where it proceeded to climb through. America turned and ran to his brother's side, Canada had deep slashes in his chest, the creature's claws had torn through his ribs. America fell to his knees by Canada’s side and pulled him into his arms, Canada was barely breathing but he spoke anyway, spoke a single word:

'Amer..i..ca.....'

Canada’s eyes were sightless now, he stared straight ahead. America sat silent for a moment, unshed tears in his eyes. Canada’s nation hadn't been destroyed so this shouldn't have killed him. After a moment America bent his head down to Canada’s and let the tears fall, a wordless, howling, scream escaped his lips.

The other nations stood stunned, they had been through so much and injuries worse than that had never killed them, what creature was this that could kill them without destroying their nations? England walked over and laid a silent hand on America's shoulder, tears in his own eyes. America silently laid Canada down and closed his eyes, placing Canada's beloved teddy bear in his arms.

America stood, tears still in his eyes, and faced them, but tears weren't the only thing there now, there was also rage and pain. America wanted nothing more than to destroy the creature that had done this. America's voice was hard and cold when he spoke.

'We're sitting ducks in here, we need to go somewhere where we can actually defend ourselves.'

It took all of two seconds to clear the furniture from in front of the door, Germany opened it and nodded to show that it was clear in the hallway. The nations filed through until only America and Germany were left, America gave his brother's body one last pained look and walked out the door with Germany close behind him.

As they walked down the hall Spain tried to lighten the mood, not an easy thing considering.

'Well, now would be a good time to break a window.'

England gave a dry laugh at this.

'Yeah, now all we have to do is find a window to break.'

The hall had no windows in it, Germany stopped and frowned, he was sure there had been before. America touched his shoulder and gave him a questioning look, Germany shook his head and continued forward, only to stop short when he turned the corner. America ran into him from behind and started grumbling.

'If yer gonna stop short every five seconds maybe you should be in the....'

The words 'back of the group' were lost from America's tongue when he saw why Germany had stopped. they were looking down a wide flight of stairs. America stammered to get the words out.

'When...did we...when...?'

Germany asked the question for him.

'When did we get upstairs?'

The library had been on the first floor, but turning around again they found the door to the library was gone, as were the half oval holes in the walls. England spoke.

'What...?'

Germany held up a hand to silence the group, he had heard a scratching noise from up the hall. The others followed his gaze and it appeared, two red glowing orbs. The creature let out a low growl. The nations backed away from it and it followed them, staying to the shadows, slowly. Germany and America shared a look that the others caught, in one movement they turned and ran around the corner and down the stairs. Germany could hear the creature behind them but it was going slowly, not trying to overtake them. Yet.


	3. Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~You could be a Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare~~~~  
> ~LaLaLaLaLaLa~

The group turned into another room, a dining room. After slamming the door shut they made sure there were no holes in the walls, floor, or roof, they then placed several things in front of the door. That's when Germany realized their mistake, the room was circular surrounded by a greenhouse, though why you would have a room surrounded by a greenhouse and not have windows to see it was beyond him. He could hear the creature circling the room, America heard it too because he looked at Germany with a mixture of rage, fear, and determination in his eyes. But something didn't make sense to France so he asked,

'What is it doing? It could have easily taken one of us on the stairs.'

England was forced to agree with France.

'It could have overtaken us all on the stairs, why didn't it?'

Germany and America looked at each other, they both knew the answer. It was Germany who answered.

'It is hunting us.'

Americas voice was bitter as he added,

'It doesn't just want to kill us, it wants to play with us first.'

How true, all the nations whipped around to stare at the door as the creature banged on it. They all drew their weapons and Germany drew Italy close to his side. There was no way to fight this thing, their weapons were near to useless. Germany spoke to the others while keeping his gaze on the door,

'If we can get it past us and into the middle of the room, we may be able to get through the door and away from it.'

Russia answered,

'What good will that do? The creature can easily overtake us.'

It was China who answered,

'That is true, but we will have a better chance out there than in here.'

Germany spoke again,

'Indeed.'

Then the creature broke through the door. It lunged at them and the group split apart, half diving to each side. America and Germany each dived to a different side, shooting at the creature as it passed them. Then the entire group took off through the door, America and Germany were last so they stopped to close and lock the door. The group then ran back up the stairs and down hall after hall, hearing the creature behind them, in front of them, and down every hall.

The group had come to a crossroad of two halls when the beast dropped down on them from the ceiling, amazingly no one was caught by it's claws but the group split running down the two different hallways. After a few moments which felt like forever, Germany’s group stopped. Germany looked around him and saw that he had America, Italy, Japan, China, and Prussia. He could only hope the others were alright.

Once they had caught their breath they turned, through unspoken agreement, to go back the way they had come, only to find the hallway gone. So they were forced to keeping going the way they had started in. After a few moments of walking in silence, they came out into another hallway, where they found England and France. America and England spoke in unison, calling out to each other.

'England!' 'America!'

England and America clasped each other in a hug while Germany asked France what had happened. France was deeply shaken and after a few moments of stuttering England broke away from America and answered for him.

'When we came to the two hallways your group went left, while France, Russia, Belarus, and I went right. The creature came after us and we soon came to another break in the hallway, France and I ran to the left thinking Russia and Belarus were behind us. It wasn't until a few moments later that we realized that they weren't, we heard the creature growl and the next thing we knew Russia was screaming, we turned around but the hallway had disappeared. Both Belarus and Russia and the creature were screaming but they all fell silent after a moment, the last thing I heard was the creature whimpering.'

America spat out an answer as venomously as he could,

'Maybe it's dead then, I hope it had a painful death.'

England put his arm around America's shoulders, silently trying to comfort him in a situation where there was no comfort to be found. Germany felt Prussia lean into his arm slightly before breaking away to put an arm around France who was still shaking. Italy, for his part, couldn't have moved any closer to Germany had he tried. After a few moments Germany spoke:

'What happened to Spain and Romano?'

England looked at him surprised,

'I thought they were with you.'

Germany heard Italy suck in a sob like breath. He put his arms around Italy and held him close, after a moment he spoke again.

'We must move, the creature will have a harder time finding us if we are moving. We must assume that Russia and Belarus are dead, and we must hope a better fate for Spain and Romano.'

America nodded and dislodged himself from England’s embrace, Prussia let go of France and Germany bent his head to speak gently to Italy, after a moment Italy nodded and moved away from Germany. Since the others were looking at him, as if for guidance, Germany placed a hand on America's shoulder and together they started down the hall in the opposite direction than England and France had come.

They walked for a few moments before they came to yet another break in the hallways, Spain and Romano came down the left hall. Italy gave a cry of joy came ran into his brother's arms. Spain stood by them protectively but his eyes and question were directed towards the others.

'Where are Russia and Belarus?'

Germany was the one to answer.

'We were separated from them but.....We think they are dead.'

Spain closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath before nodding. Then he spoke,

'We must keep moving.'

Germany nodded and he and Spain wordlessly moved to keep Italy and Romano near them while Germany and America lead the way down the right hallway. After several minutes, or possibly hours, they came out of the hallway into yet another one, this one was wider and painted white instead of the slim grayish ones they had been in. This did not bring much relief to the group for the sight in front of them was worth a million of those small gray hallways.

In front of them sat a bloody Russia, slumped sideways against the white wall, chest cavity ripped open and his intestines spilled onto the floor. His pipe laid next to his outstretched hand, his violet eyes stared down at it sightless. Belarus was not far from him, sprawled out on the floor, her blue dress bloodstained with a gaping hole in the chest where her heart had been ripped out. It laid beside her, crushed and impaled. A knife sat by her hand. Her gray eyes looked towards Russia, as sightless as his. Both their clothes and the area around them was bloody, several of Belarus's knives were strewn across the floor, also bloody. They had fought back, but it had done no good.


	4. Katanas-Swords-Axes-Guns-And Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIGHT!FIGHT!FIGHT!FIGHT!

America and Germany started forward to close their eyes and lay them out on the floor at less awkward angles, but they stopped when they heard it. A long low growl that they now knew so well, they froze and stood back to back, gazing around for the creature, looking everywhere from the walls to the ceiling and everywhere in between. They could not see the creature and the growl seemed to be coming from everywhere at once.

The group didn't have time to deal with Russia and Belarus' bodies, so they started down the hall, not having any idea whether they were headed straight for the creature or away from it. Japan and China stayed close together, Italy and Romano stayed with Spain, England and France were close together, near America, and Prussia stayed by Germany’s side.

They came out into what seemed to be the main hall, once again on the first floor even though they had never climbed down the stairs. The creature's growl sounded again, it was circling them again. They all stood back to back in a large circle, they could hear the creature but had no idea where it would coming from. They all looked up at the stairs as the creature appeared there, growling. China and Japan drew their katanas standing at the back of the group to either side, France and Prussia both had swords and were standing together in the center of the group, Spain between them with his axe, Italy and Romano stood behind the trio, America stood at the front of the group with his gun drawn, along with Germany they to either side of the trio, just in front of them. England stood between them, his gun still in its holder, America was going to ask why his weapon wasn't drawn but was cut off as the creature lunged at them from its place at the top of the stairs.

Two katanas, two swords, and an axe were lifted to a ready stance, two guns fired in unison, and one hand raised as if to halt the creature. As the creature came nearer, America and Germany were forced to back up a few steps, still firing, Japan and China made ready to lunge at the creature, katanas raised to their shoulders. But before either could move a green light flared from the center of their group, a small globe of green light had gathered in front of England’s outstretched hand, it now shot at the creature in a blinding flash of green light.

The light hit the creature square in its chest, forcing it to its knees, in a moment it rose again half way, pushing towards England against the force of the light. China and Japan both leapt forward and struck the creature on either side their swords drawing blood, but the creature barely faltered as it came close enough to lunge at England. An explosion of white-yellowish light took place inside the green one, hitting the creatures chest, the force of the explosion drew blood on the creature and threw England back. The creatures claws cut England’s chest in three long gashes, but the explosion had thrown them both back and away from each other so it did not cut through bone.

America ran in front of England as France and Prussia ran forward to attack the creature, Spain stayed behind to protect Italy and Romano. France and Prussia struck low, drawing blood on the creatures legs, Japan and China whirled around and struck it's back. Germany raised his gun and shot the creature, hitting the side of its head. The creature hissed at them and turned to run up the stairs, disappearing behind a corner.

America and France turned to bandage England’s chest the best they could with strips torn from Americas shirt, after a moment Germany spoke,

'It would probably be best if we kept moving, did you try the door again Italy?'

Italy nodded, so the door was still locked, Romano spoke up.

'And I tried breaking a window, didn't work, I think it's bulletproof glass.'

Japan and China were standing by the stairs, Katanas half in their hilts, waiting to see if the creature would come back. America was the one who spoke next,

'What was that England?'

England attempted a half smile half smirk, but it turned into a grimace when he moved.

'I've been telling you for years that magic is real.'

Germany raised an eyebrow at him.

'Why didn't you use that earlier?'

England looked at him.

'I did not have time to, the creature attacked too quickly, this time we were here for a few minutes and I saw the creature for a few more minutes before it attacked. Don't count on my being able to do that again, though, even if the creature does not learn to be more cautious, it takes a great deal of strength.'

Germany nodded and he said again,

'We should keep moving.'

France looked up at him,

'Why? We've had the best chance at fighting it here than anywhere else.'

'That is true, but it was at a great price, we are all weary and England is injured. The creature now knows where we are and will have an easier time of hunting us here than if we move. Moving will also give us time to recover.'

America nodded.

'Germany's right, we must move.'


	5. Separated and Lost

The group sheathed their weapons and started down one of the many side halls at random. They had escaped a death this time, but at a great price, England's injuries were severe, enough so that America and France had to help him walk. After what could have been anywhere from five minutes to thirty or even an hour the group decided to turn down another side hall and leave the one they were on, as to make it harder for the creature to find them. as they turned into an archway leading to another hall Germany lead the way with Italy by his side, Prussia came next, then France and America helping England. Spain and Romano were last but as they were about to step through and follow the others what seemed to be a steel door slid down and blocked them off.

Italy's cry shattered the silence.

'Romano!'

Germany's quickly placed arm around his chest was all that stopped Italy from touching the door, the Germanic Nation had seen sparks fly off the door and his suspicions were confirmed when America dumped water on it from the flower vase near them. The door was electrocuted, France called through the door to tell Spain this, Spain answered saying that he and Romano would continue down the hall and try to meet up with them. The group moved on.

Italy stayed close to Germany's side while they walked, making whimper like sounds at times. Germany reached over and clasped Italy’s hand in his own, it was a futile attempt at comforting Italy, but he did it anyway. They walked down one hallway and then the next, it was a long time before they saw anything besides the long, thin, and bleak hallways, they finally came out into a wider hall that seemed to be on one of the higher floors. The hallway had white walls, large pictures hung on the walls, the floor was covered by a long red carpet in the center that stretched as far as they could see.

They turned right, hoping they were going back the way they had come, at one point a monstrous, howling screech rang through the house, and then it was silent, they kept walking. After several minutes they came to a break in the hallways, they went right, Germany in the lead. Soon they came to a corner Germany turned it and quickly turned back, putting up a hand to stop Italy. Germany looked at America,

'Go back and take the left hall.'

America gave him a questioning look but started to turn and do as he was told, but he stopped as Italy let out a choked cry. Germany, who had turned to follow America, closed his eyes and let out a pained sigh, he turned and walked around the corner again, the others followed him. The sight that met them was not pretty, Spain and Romano. They were dead.

Spain had been thrown back and his arms had caught on two torch holders on the wall, he hung there his head hanging, three massive gashes on his chest exposing broken ribs, shredded lungs, and a crushed heart. Romano sat slumped at his feet, Spain's axe clutched in one hand, his throat literally torn out, his esophagus lay off to the side. Both were bloody, as was the area around them, it would seem that Spain had fallen first and Romano had taken up the axe to protect him. It had been a futile battle.

Germany stepped forward to put his arms around a sobbing Italy. Italy turned and buried his face in Germany’s chest, sobs racking through his body. America left England to France and stepped forward with China and Japan to lower Spain to the floor and lay him and Romano out side by side, closing their eyes. Prussia stood at Germany’s side, both he and France looked stunned, Spain had been their best friend.

Once America Japan, and China were done America moved back to England’s side. Germany knelt in front of Italy and tried to calm him, Italy was still sobbing. Germany's voice was gentle and quiet when he spoke,

'Italy. Italy, it will be alright. Shh, Shh. Italy, we need to move if we have any chance of getting out of here.'

Italy jerked and mumbled something unintelligible, but Germany understood.

'Shh, Italy. I know many of us have been lost already, but if there is any chance for the rest of us we must go.'

Germany stood and pulled Italy to him, Italy mumbled something that sounded like 'don't leave me' to which Germany answered,

'Shh, I won't leave your side Italy.'

And so the group moved on, having no idea where they were going, Germany kept an arm around Italy as they walked. England was very pale, he had lost a lot of blood, and it took quite a bit of strength for America and France to help him along. They ended up at a crossway of three staircases, they chose to go down the main one. When they reached the bottom it reached them, a long low growl. They looked around but couldn't see the creature, so they continued forward. China and Japan drew their katanas and held them at their sides. Italy couldn't have been any closer to Germany’s side if he had tried to be, France and America continued to help England, and Prussia was in the middle of their group, sword half drawn.


	6. Dwindling and Losing Hope

They had only gone a few steps when a scream-like sound came from above them and the creature swung down from the rafters by one arm and grabbed China with the other. Japan leapt to strike at the creature, his sword cutting deep into its arm. The creature screamed again at the two katanas cutting at it. Italy, France, England, and America had stepped behind Germany who had his gun drawn, Prussia had stepped between them and the creature, sword raised. The creature gave another horrible cry and tightened it's grip, crushing China's ribs. The sound of breaking bone would never leave the nation's memories, nor would the sight of all twenty-four rips sticking out of China's body at odd angles. China screamed and the creature released him, by the time he hit the floor he was already dead. Japan had leapt to strike the creature again but it swung out first, it barely missed Japan but one claw ripped through his throat. Japan fell next to China, dead, a pool of blood growing from his gaping throat.

Germany shot at the creature, yelling at the others to run. The creature dropped down and screamed at them before turning and running up the stairs. Germany turned, sheathing his gun as he did so, and pulling Italy and Prussia along with him ran after America, France, and England. They ran for a few moments before turning into what seemed to be a sitting room, complete with a piano, Prussia and Germany slammed the door shut and locked it before turning to the others.

America and France had set England down and were each slumped against the wall on either side of him. Italy stood in the middle of the room shaking, unsure what to do with himself. Germany and Prussia leaned against the door, Germany held out an arm and Italy came over to him. Germany put his arm around Italy, holding him to his chest, a for a moment that is how everyone stayed. Then Prussia spoke,

'It heals every time it leaves.'

At the questioning looks he was getting he elaborated.

'Every time the creature attacks us we wound it, but every time it comes back it's healed, there are no wounds.'

Germany nodded,

'That's true, but there’s not much we can do about it, we must keep moving and find a way out of here.'

Prussia looked at his brother like he was crazy.

'You keep saying that, so let me make one thing clear: THERE IS NO WAY OUT!!!'

Italy gave a sob like sound and Germany glared at his brother, silently telling him to keep his mouth shut. America spoke up:

'It's true there doesn't seem to be a way out, Prussia, but we must keep trying. I for one will not just lay down and let that creature kill me, I will fight to my death if I must. But I will not give up.'

France looked up at Prussia and spoke before he could,

'Prussia, Gilbert, you are not one to give up so easily. You nearly took down Austria at his height single-handedly, you would have succeeded had Hungary not gotten involved, you stood up to England and me, you raised Germany and bore the brunt of all evils intended for him. You have done many incredible, nearly impossible, things and have never given up. Do you think the others would have wanted us to give up? Do you think Spain would have?'

Prussia was silent, but his slumped posture and hanging head said enough, he understood, he would continue to fight. He looked up, a fire in his eyes.

'What are we standing around here for then? Let's go.'

America and France helped England stand once again, and Germany coaxed Italy into moving. They cautiously opened the door and, not seeing the creature, moved into the hall and started away from the room that Japan and China were in. The creature came quicker this time than it had before. They had barely turned into a large music room with several instruments, including another piano, when the creature came through the door on the opposite side of the room. The door slammed shut behind them and they scattered as it came towards them.

They were not quick enough, the creature grabbed England around the shoulders and lifted him off the ground. America and Germany dared not shoot at it while it had England, remembering China. It swung out knocking Germany and America back where they landed, bruised but unharmed, by Italy. Prussia stood in front of the three with his sword drawn, France, on the other side of the creature, drew his own sword and started towards the creature.

France slashed the creature once on its shoulder and caught it's hip on a back swing, after that the creature swung out again hitting France hard in the chest. The force of the blow lifted France off his feet and threw him hard against the opposite wall. France fell to the floor with his neck broken, his sightless eyes still looking at England. England called out France's name and raised a hand towards the creatures face red light shot from his outstretched hand and into the creature's left eye. The resulting explosion left a gaping, bloody hole where the creature's eye should have been. The creature screamed in pain and let go of England, but as England fell the creatures clawed hand that wasn't clamped over it's eye lashed out and struck England’s back, one long claw piercing through his heart.

America screamed England's name and both he and Germany started shooting at the creature for all they were worth, Prussia waited for them to stop to reload before lunging forward, striking the creature's shoulder, deepening the cut France had given it. Prussia ducked under the creatures bloody, clawed hand as it swung at him and turned striking it's side. The creature screamed at them again and took off through the door again, Prussia, Germany, and America all stood at the ready, waiting.

After a moment they put their weapons away, Germany held Italy to his side as Prussia knelt by France's side and America fell to his knees by England, crying. Prussia closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he then opened his own eyes and closed France's. He then looked up at Germany, a fire lit his eyes, first Spain and now France, Prussia would kill the creature for this if it didn't get him first.

Prussia rose and walked over to America, laying a hand on his shoulder, America looked up his eyes blurred by tears but the same flame lit them. America closed England’s eyes and stood, he stayed there by Prussia’s side for a moment then he looked at Germany.

'We will either get out of here or I will kill that creature. I will kill that creature if it's the last thing I do.'

Germany swallowed, his throat closed from sorrow and pain, as well as hatred for the creature. He nodded before speaking, his voice strained.

'Let us hope it doesn't come to that.'


	7. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of twelve, there are only four of them left, but there will be a sacrifice to lower their numbers even further.

America and Prussia both nodded, the group walked out the door without speaking. They walked up staircase after staircase until they reached one of the top floors. The creature fell from the roof and landed on all fours on the floor several yards behind them. America turned to Germany while drawing his gun.

'Run. Don't look back, just run. Go with them Prussia, protect them.'

America turned and ran towards the creature, Germany, Italy, and Prussia did as they were told and ran. They heard gunshots behind them, the creatures pained screams, and finally Americas short scream. They kept running.

America had turned after he had told them to run, he knew he was going to his death but he didn't care: It was time to fight. He ran and dived under the creature, shooting up at it's neck, the bullet found a soft spot and sunk deep into the flesh. The creatures blood spilled down and America kept shooting until he had no more bullets, even after that he pounded on the creatures chest with his fists, denting whatever this monster was made of. The creature finally recovered enough, even though it was about to fall over, to grab America and lift him up over it's head, and bring him down hard on the ground. The force of the blow killed America almost instantly, he gave one scream then fell silent.

Americas last thought was that he hoped Germany, Italy, and Prussia would be alright.

Germany, Italy, and Prussia ran, they didn't look back, they didn't stop, they just ran. They could see the hall ending in a dead end, they turned into the only door and saw that the only exit was a door on the other side of the room which had been barricaded. Prussia turned to Germany,

'Think you can open that, West?'

Germany nodded,

'Given time yes.'

Prussia nodded,

'Then I'll give you time.'

Prussia turned towards the door they had come through again, hand reaching for his sword. Germany grabbed his arm.

'Bruder, no!'

Prussia calmly turned and put his hand on top of Germany’s resting on his arm, he looked his little brother in the eye, his own eyes showing nothing but a calm determination.

'West, I swore many years ago to protect you, and America told me to protect the two of you. I intend to uphold that oath, Bruder.'

Tears blurred Germany's vision but it did not deter him,

'You're going to your death, Bruder!'

Prussia's expression didn't change,

'I know, Bruder, I know.'

Prussia brought his hand to the back of Germany's head and brought the younger's forehead down to meet his own, lifting his own head a moment later to kiss his little brothers forehead. Germany was crying now, he was doing it quietly and trying not to, but he was crying. Prussia spoke to him in German,

'Ich liebe dich, mein klinder Bruder.'

I love you, my little Brother.

Prussia drew back and placed a hand on Italy’s shoulder looking at him kindly, he then looked back to Germany, his hand still resting on the back of his neck, his voice was soft

'Take care of each other.'

Prussia turned and strode out the door, closing the door behind him and drawing his sword as he did so, casting a last look at his brother who looked back with haunted and pained eyes. Prussia smiled just before the door closed and then turned his back on the closed door to meet his end.

Germany tried to stop the tears but they came anyway, they were silent, but they were there. He turned and started removing the barricades on the far door, handing the things to Italy to place in front of the other door. He knew Prussia wasn't coming back.

Germany had gotten about half the barricades off the door when he heard the creature outside the other door. He knew Prussia would have a ridiculous smile on his face as he faced the creature, it wasn't his first time courting death. Germany continued working on the door as he heard the sounds of battle and death ringing through the walls.

Prussia dodged and weaved around the creature's clawed hands as he struck at it with his sword, he struck many blows, seeing as he did that the creature was still blind in one eye and that there was a small, bullet sized hole in it neck slowing it down. So it could be hurt, he smirked at that knowledge. He fought hard and long, delivering several wounds to the creature, but it soon got the better of him, grabbing him around the chest with one hand. His sword cut off one of the fingers from the other hand as it swung towards his head, effectively deflecting the blow. The creature then clenched its hand in pain and cracked several of Prussia's ribs, it then proceeded to throw Prussia against the door. The impact broke every bone in Prussia's spine.

He smirked before he died, he had heard a door open in those few moments of silence. Germany and Italy had gotten away. He released one last pained breath and the life faded from him.

Germany had heard Prussia die just as he had gotten the door open and he clamped down on the searing pain that bloomed in his heart. He had to concentrate on keeping Italy safe. He and Italy went through the door to find themselves in a slim hallway lit by only a few torches. Germany stumbled many times from both the dark and the silent tears streaming down his face, he couldn't believe Prussia was gone, that any of them were gone. He had been hoping to wake up and find this as having only been a bad dream, but the pain he felt now told him there was no way this was a dream.


	8. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two are left. Will they survive?

Germany and Italy ran once they came out of the passageway and found themselves in a hallway again. They ran until they were nearly at the first floor when the creature showed up again, finding them on one of the T-shaped cross-ways between the many stairs. The creature dropped on them from there and Germany pushed Italy behind him to protect him.

The creature swung out at them, moving slower now apparently the damage done by the other nations had taken it's toll. But the creature was still fast enough. Germany dodged the flying clawed hands and shot at the creature while trying to protect Italy and keep him behind himself.

One of the creatures claws caught Germany’s leg and he fell to one knee, he rose again and used a foot long knife that had been strapped to his shin by throwing it at the creature. The knife caught the creature in the shoulder, reopening the old wounds China and Japan had given the creature.

The creature struck out again catching Germany shoulder and shredding it, rendering the arm useless. Germany was knocked sideways by the blow but he regained his balance and shot at the creature again. The creature's left leg gave out but it too regained it's balance and it struck out once more, the very tips of its claws catching Germany’s chest. Germany fell back and was forced to one knee.

Germany rose once more and took the knife from his other shin and lunged towards the creature again, he dodged one hand but the other caught him full on. Germany flew back through the air and twisted, landing on his stomach.

Germany looked up at Italy, struggling to move.

'Run, Italy...I'm sorry, I failed, but run, just run.'

Germany twisted from his position on the floor so he was on his back, he lifted his reloaded pistol and aimed it at the creature, shooting it in the chest. The creature stepped back once then brought it's clawed hand down towards Germany’s own chest. Germany screamed one thing before the claws pierced his heart:

'RUN!!!'

Italy turned and ran, hearing Germany's dieing scream behind him. He ran up another flight of stairs and didn't look back, he didn't know if the creature was behind him or not.

***

Now,

And now he was here, he had been running down one dark and seemingly bloody hall after another. He didn't know how long he had been running he just kept going. He kept going even after he stumbled for the millionth time, even though he couldn't see through the tears. He kept running.

He eventually came to the main flight of stairs again, seeing that the front door was open for some reason. Through the blur of tears in his eyes the door looked like an archway of bright, white light. He ran towards it.


	9. Alive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we began I asked you to consider if any of this was real. Have you decided?

Italy burst though the doors and onto the grassy front yard. The sun was shining bright and as he reached the center of the pathway that lead from the gate to the house, he found couldn't go on any more. He was out of breath. He didn't even have the energy to fall to his knees, instead he just stood there.

And that's when he noticed it, all the nations, all his friends were lying on the ground. But in a moment he noticed that there was no blood any more, their wounds were gone. Just then all the nations appeared to wake up from a deep sleep.

They all stood shakily, all were unsteady and confused. Italy looked around, sure enough there was Canada sitting with his teddy bear clenched to his chest. Then he saw Russia standing with a hand to his head with Belarus by his side, dazed looks on both their faces.

He turned his head and saw Spain and Romano standing each with a hand on the other's shoulder, looking as confused as everyone else. Next he saw China and Japan both looking calm as they stood side by side, their confusion barely showing on their faces.

Then he saw France and England, England had a hand on the back of Frances neck as if looking for the broken bones in his neck, France had a hand on England’s chest, his expression a mixture of shock and confusion as he looked for the gashes that had been on England's chest.

Then Italy saw America standing not far from Prussia who was still sitting on the ground, both were running their hands over their chests and necks trying to figure out where their injuries had gone.

Italy was about to smile, to laugh, but he stopped. Someone was missing. Germany wasn't here. Italy looked around frantically for his friend but didn't see him, tears started to well up in his eyes again. As the other nations started clapping each other on the shoulders and laughing in relief, Italy fought back tears.

Italy vaguely heard Romano call his name but his mind could only think of one thing: Germany was dead. He wasn't coming back like the others. He knew this, yet his mind and heart couldn't comprehend nor except it. Then Italy saw something out of the corner of his eye, just a small movement. He turned his head to see what it was, his body moving of it's own accord.

Germany was sitting up in the tall grass, his eyes were closed and his head was in his hands, but he was alive. The tall grass had hidden him from Italy’s view. Germany opened his eyes and looked at Italy, after a moment he called his name.

Italy gave a cry of joy and ran towards Germany, weariness forgotten. He fell to his knees next to Germany and all but tackled him back to the ground in a hug, laughing.

The other nations watched, laughter starting up within their midst as well, Germany laughed and held Italy tight, glad that they were all alive. Prussia broke away from France and Spain's embrace and walked over to Germany, pulling both him and Italy to their feet. Italy was instantly wrapped in Romano's embrace, Prussia and Germany looked at each other for a moment before wrapping their arms around each other. Their voices quiet they spoke in Germany,

Germany spoke first,

'Ich liebe dich, mein Bruder.'

I love you my brother.

Prussia's voice was just as quiet when he responded,

'Ich liebe dich auch, mein kleiner Bruder.'

I love you too, my little brother.

All the nations gathered in one group, making sure they were all there, then Spain asked the question,

'Why are we still here?'

England looked at him,

'I wish we weren't, but now that you mention it, the fence and gate are still electrocuted and shut.'

France then voiced another question, two of them actually.

'What happened? What was that thing?'

England added onto it,

'Not to mention the question of why we're all alive?'

None of them had the answers to these questions, but something did.

The creature they had fought came out of the door and stood before them. As they all made ready to fight once more, it faded and disappeared. All the nations more or less froze, confused.

A bright light filled the yard, forcing their eyes shut on instinct. A woman, or at least they thought it was a women, floated in front of them when they opened their eyes. The light seemed to come off of her body, her entire body, including her waist length white hair, floated a few feet off the ground, her long, white, one piece dress and hair floated as if the breeze were running through them. When she spoke her voice seemed to echo,

'I can answer your questions, my dear nations.'

Her blank eyes seemed simultaniously creepy and kind as she looked from one to the next of them.

'I was the one who called you here, this entire scenario was both a test and a lesson. You are the main nations and leaders of your kind, yet you all fight so often, both in war and in peace. This was a test to see how you would cope if forced to work together, but it was also a lesson: Everyone of you grieved for the loss of the others.'

She looked at them each in turn but her words were for all of them.

'Therefore you all needed to see just how badly it would affect you if the others fell. You have proven yourselves worthy to lead your nations and to play as leaders of the other nations. You have also proven that you care for one another. No matter how much you try to deny it.'

With this last sentence she looked pointedly at France and England. She turned back to the others and spoke to them all.

'You are free to go, but do not forget what you have learned here.'

She too faded and as she did the gate opened. The nations cautiously walked through the gate, once on the other side the gate shut behind them, and everything disappeared. The gate, the fence, the yard, the house, everything just.....faded. All that was left was a beautiful meadow full of green grass and flowers.


	10. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we've reached the end. I commend you if yu've come this far.

After a moment of shock, they took their turns mumbling between them and agreed to go to Germany's house for a while to recover. They walked in silence, side by side, the distance much shorter than it had been that morning. Upon reaching and entering Germany's house they found a stack of letters, one addressed to each one of them. None had return addresses but all had a single name on the front.

Once they had opened them they saw that they all said the same thing:

„There's a carnival in town,

So meet me if you dare,

Unless of course you're to scared,

Meet me tomorrow at three,

I'll see you there.

Singed,

A Friend“

Germany looked at the others, Italy bounced up and down from his place beside Romano.

'A carnival! That sounds fun!'

Germany looked at Italy, amused, before turning to the others,

'Well? Are we going?'

But before anyone could say yes or no America threw his hands in the air and said:

'Hold on, did anyone notice the signature: „Signed A Friend“?'

Germany looked at America and raised an eyebrow,

'So?'

America looked at Germany like he had lost his mind,

'SO, What happened the last time we all got invitations signed „A Friend“?'

He answered his own question before Germany could,

'Huge, white monsters, blood, running, death that wasn't death....Need I go on?'

Again Germany asked,

'So?'

Now America looked at him like he was insane,

'You WANT to go through that again?!'

Germany shrugged,

'It's only a carnival, unless you're to scared to go?'

America raised both eyebrows, arms long since back at his sides.

'I'm not scared Germany, but that doesn't mean I want to go through that again. If anyone's scared it's you.'

Germany's eyebrow arched all the way to his hairline.

'Care to test that America?'

'Sure. Bet you don't even show up.'

Germany's eyebrow arched even further, if that was possible.

'I bet neither of them show up.'

It was England who spoke and France who answered him.

'Well there's only one way to find out, mon ami.'

England took this as a challenge,

'Fine, I'll see you there France!'

France accepted the challenge,

'Very Well, I will see you there, England.'

Italy was still bouncing, Romano was by his side, finger outstretched in an explaining or perhaps reprimanding way, his eyes and head following Italy's progress. Italy spoke every time he went up and Romano spoke every time he came down.

He went up,

'A carnival, roller coasters, and bumper cars...!'

He came down,

'And running, and blood....'

He went up,

'Cotton candy, and animals...!'

He came down,

'And fear, and.......'

He was cut off as Italy went up again,

'And clowns...!

He came down,

'Monsters.'

Romano finished.

Italy went up again looking between Germany and Romano.

'Can we go?!'

Romano dropped his finger and looked at the other nations with a faint smirk like smile on his lips,

'Well, I guess that settles it.'

The End......Or is it???


End file.
